THE QUINCY WARRIOR
by AssasinKing
Summary: This is my own story of BLEACH. It is about Ichigo being a quincy... with a twist. That's all I'm gonna say for now, read to find out more.
1. Prologue

_**A/N: Hey guys, this is my first story and I know it's gonna be a big task to re-write the entire story of BLEACH. If I get any of the information incorrect, please don't hesitate to send me a private message or write it in the comments. Now, about this being a big task, I am going to completely re-write the story of BLEACH, with Ichigo being a Quincy… with a twist. That's all you're gonna get for now. And just so you know, I do get some severe writers block, so if this story goes off air for about 3-6 months, IT IS NOT DEAD. I just don't have the motivation to write or I have writers block. If it goes offline for more than 6 months, I will post an update telling you if it is dead or not. On another note, I am looking for someone to beta my story, so if you are interested, again, send me a PM or write it in the comments. And there is going to be my own character in here, and for everyone who has played Assassin's Creed, you MIGHT recognise some traits of the assassins in my character. Another thing is I love the Quincy, and I am looking at buying a bow for myself. So I think I've written enough, but one last thing, if my chapters are too short, don't hesitate to let me know.**_

_**PROLOGUE**_

"Mum, look, there's a little girl down there at the ri- wait, STOP!" screamed the nine year old Ichigo Kurosaki as he pelted towards the river, mind intent on saving the little girl that was preparing to jump into the racing river.

"Ichigo, STOP!" screamed Masaki Kurosaki as she saw her son sprinting towards what he thought was a young girl preparing to commit suicide by jumping into the racing water of the river. The girl turned to face Ichigo and he slipped, thinking that he had been running to fast on the rain-soaked grass, until he had been hoisted up by his ankle and slashed across the face. Trying to find his mother through tear-filled eyes, he was tossed aside like a rag doll, temporarily being knocked unconscious. Masaki watched on in horror as her little Ichigo was injured and thrown around by one of the most powerful hollows she had ever seen. This particular hollow's name was Grand-Fisher, and he was well practiced in torturing his prey and making them beg for death. He also knew how to destroy someone's soul-chain and soul-sleep, rendering his prey completely defenceless to his attacks. Through the haze of the ever-present rain, Masaki didn't notice that the powerful hollow had moved from his position to the left of her to behind the distraught mother. When she did become aware of something behind her, it was already too late, as she was being dragged towards the river, and a delicious meal for the hollow, who could sense the strange powers within her. The gruesome hollow was eternally grateful for the fact that she was no longer able to use them, as he could tell that they were locked away by a powerful soul.

"M-mum… no… please don't die… mum… MUM!" sobbed a distressed Ichigo, however, ever so slowly, was beginning to feel something dispel the absolute terror he was feeling. It puzzled the young child as they were feelings he had never felt before. They were… strange. Powerful and primal. It was a blend of fury and strength. And no small dose of adrenaline to throw into the mix.

The hollow halted in its attempts to kill Masaki as it felt a confusing change in the boy's emotions. Instead of the sorrow and despair that the boy had been feeling previously, he was simply radiating power. He turned to look and was shocked to see that the boy was fully conscious and had black and blue spiritual energy surrounding him, however even more puzzling was the fact that the boy had his eyes closed. The hollow felt an emotion he had not felt in an extremely long time, fear. Absolute fear for his life. As he began to realise he should retreat, the nine year olds eyes snapped open. The boy's eyes where now surrounded by blue energy flame and were a light blue instead of the chocolate brown they had been previously.

"You were fine to attack me… but attacking my mother is unforgivable, and for this you must die!" Ichigo said with such venom in his voice that is sent cold shivers down his mother's spine. As the young boy said the last word, he formed a solid black bow with three spikes on each limb, with the thickest being closest to the grip, and the smallest being closest to the notch at the ends of the bow. It was slender and about as long as the boy. The bowstring was made of blue energy, the arrows being black energy with a deep sapphire blue edge. He drew back the bowstring until his first three fingers were brushing lightly against his cheek. As he sighted the path his arrow was going to take, he was drawing in power from the reishi fired directly at the hollow mask in one movement. His aim was true and would have ended the fight then and there had Grand-Fisher not been in the middle of throwing Ichigo's mother away from himself. As it was, he severed the right arm of the hollow and showered himself in its blood, making it look like he was out of some horror scene in a scary movie. The hollow screeched in pain as his arm was severed from his body at the shoulder, sending a searing pain into his shoulder and destroying the bones in that part of his arm.

"Ich-Ichigo… what…" Masaki stuttered as she watched her son do something she had always hoped he would accomplish, but despaired the young boy would never achieve. Her son, her little Ichigo, had become a Quincy. Oh, how his father was just going to _love _this. In the moment that she had seen her son attacked, she had thought she had felt a stirring power deep within her very being. However, it had vanished within an instant, and she was not sure she had even felt it there. But when she had been attacked, it had stirred again, more forcefully than it had previously. Acting upon instinct, the distressed mother raised her left hand and pushed it straight out, as if she was pointing at something. Raising her right hand to meet her left, she drew it back as if she was drawing a huge imaginary bow, managing to form a giant bow made of blue energy, with an arrow the same colour blue being aimed directly at Grand-Fisher's mask, firing and destroying it instantly, showering everything within fifty metres in a deep crimson from the hollow.

"M-mum…"

"You should never have come here hollow. You made a huge mistake, and it is the last one you ever made." Masaki whispered to herself, looking at her son with loving and caring eyes. She picked up her son and his bruised and battered unconscious body back to their home, all the while trying to figure out how to explain to her husband that she had regained her Quincy powers, and that their innocent, nine year old boy had also become a Quincy, entering a whole new world, one filled with danger and sadness, and worrying that their little boy wouldn't be able to handle the pressures of the life he now had to lead.

"_**BLEACH"**_

After half an hour of walking, the blood-soaked pair staggered up to the front door of their house, drawing extremely puzzled looks from the people walking along the footpath behind them. After another five minutes of leaning against the wall, Masaki finally made an effort to knock softly on the door, hoping that Isshin was waiting for them at the kitchen table. Almost as soon as she stopped knocking, the door was thrown open, revealing an extremely concerned Isshin Kurosaki.

"Thank god you pair ar-what happened?!" the concerned father/husband asked is bloodied wife, looking between her and the unconscious boy in her arms. Masaki shook her head, hoping against hope that Isshin would understand that he mustn't make a big deal about it outside. Nodding immediately, Isshin carried his wife and boy inside, having already set up two of his clinic stretchers, fearing that the worst had happened. Setting t work straight away, Isshin attempted to clean the wounds inflicted on the duo by the now dead hollow. Having already put his wife to sleep using one of his many medications to dull the pain that he would have to inflict on her. Instead of washing the blood off of his wife with warm water and a cloth, he poured liquid all over his wife, waiting about thirty seconds before he lit a special match and dropped it on her, white flames turning a deep crimson colour within seconds as it continued to absorb the hollow blood covering her and helping to heal the wounds. Doing the same thing to his little boy, Isshin waited for the flames to turn a silver colour, signalling that the wounds were clean and that all the blood was washed away. Setting to work as soon as he doused the flames, he stitched up the slashes on his wife, working the needle quickly and efficiently through the skin, making it so that his wife wouldn't have any scarring on her body. After satisfying himself that Masaki would make a full recovery after she had a few days solid sleep, he set to work on his son. After seeing the damage that had been done to his son, he realized he should have worked on Ichigo first, rather than Masaki who only had shallow cuts.

"Dammit boy! Why did you have to go after the hollow's bait rather than keep walking with your mother?" Isshin asked himself, however, he already knew the answer. He had known the answer to that question ever since the child had been born. It was because both Isshin and Masaki would have done the exact same thing. They would have done everything in their power to release the little girl from the hollow's grasp. But that was if they had still had their powers. If Isshin was still a Shinigami, and Masaki still Quincy. But both of their powers had been sealed away, Isshin due to the fact that he wanted to save Masaki's life, and the Quincy herself had had her powers sealed away because of her being attacked by the powerful hollow White. Isshin worked franticly on his son, trying to avoid scarring his young body and help him have the best chance at surviving the encounter with Grand-Fisher.

"_**BLEACH"**_

Three days later, Ichigo awoke in an unfamiliar bed, in an unfamiliar room and with two unfamiliar faces looking at him from beside his bed. Sitting up, he felt a strange power surging through his veins. It felt raw and primal, filled with power and fury, making the young boy feel as though he was going to burst with power...

_**Well, that's the end of the prologue. I know I tend to have a bad habit of leaving cliff-hangers, but I can't help myself, I like leaving the next chapter to your imaginations. Another thing is that I don't plan what is going to happen in my chapters, so if you are expecting something to happen, be prepared for it not to happen. I MIGHT make a light plan for the story, but it would only be the slightest of guides. Another thing is that I am not very good at writing 'etchy' scenes, so be prepared for there to be some badly written scenes. However, I am a HUGE fan of Ichigo and Rukia being a couple, I just think Ichigo and Orihime is wrong. Hate me all you like, but it is NEVER going to happen. I hope you enjoy reading my story, catch ya later.**_


	2. Training Begins

_**A/N: hey guys, I just wanted to let you know that I have some seriously wild ides for our young Quincy. And just so you guys know, I am currently trying to juggle school, time with my girlfriend, motorbike riding and just general stuff, which is also another reason why I my upload schedule isn't very tight. Thanks for the reviews from the last chapter, they helped me to write this chapter, it's good to know I have a little bit of support for this story. Be prepared for things to go a little bit slow in this chapter, and it's all because of the new orange haired Quincy. Let's face it, I can't have him going complete badass mode straight off the bat, even Ichigo has to learn occasionally. Another thing is that for anyone who had read the Ranger's Apprentice books, my OC is similar to one of the characters out of the series, I won't say who, but it is gonna be kinda awesome in my opinion. I mean seriously, who doesn't want a Ranger/Assassin cross in a character. Anyway, too much talking, let's get to the story already.**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_Three days later, Ichigo awoke in an unfamiliar bed, in an unfamiliar room and with two unfamiliar faces looking at him from beside his bed. Sitting up, he felt a strange power surging through his veins. It felt raw and primal, filled with power and fury, making the young boy feel as though he was going to burst with power…_

**BLEACH**

"Wh-where am I?" asked the bed-ridden Ichigo.

"You are in my dad's hospital, in the _special_ ward." said one of the boys in an annoyed tone. Ichigo noted that he had dark hair and was wearing glasses. And that he was wearing some strange white garb.

"Who are you, Four-Eyes? And what is with that stupid outfit?" The orange haired boy asked tiredly, if not a bit rudely. The third boy smirked at that, beginning to like Ichigo already. He moved around to the head of the bed, out of the hospitalised boy's vision, and injected something into his neck.

"Wha- OW! What wa…s th…a…t…" Ichigo asked, unconscious within seconds. Looking at each other, two boys sighed almost as one. Then, as if driven by some other governing force, they lifted Ichigo out of his bed and carried him to the basement of the hospital.

"He is going to be trouble." Said Four-Eyes. The other boy just laughed and continued to lead the way.

_**BLEACH**_

After another week had passed, Ichigo woke again, in a different room and in a different bed, but with the two boys still watching him. Getting a strange sense of Déjà vu, Ichigo sat up again, this time however, he didn't say anything, feeling that it would be safer to let things be explained to him. Standing in the shadows, the unknown boy was watching Four-Eyes practice with his bow, and keeping an eye on Ichigo so he could signal Glasses to stop when he awoke. Watching the bed-ridden boy sit up, Mr Unknown let out a piercing whistle that Ichigo thought could have driven the dearly departed insane. Understanding the signal, Four-Eyes dispersed his bow, walking over to Ichigo and Mr Unknown. They looked at each other and grinned. Ichigo saw this and assumed that they knew something that he didn't, which made him angry, considering that they drugged him and took him to some crazy place that looked like it was from the future.

"Oi, you to, can someone _please_ tell me what's going on." The orange haired boy asked with some annoyance. The other two just looked at each other again and grinned, assuming that they were about to get a laugh out of the other boy for what was about to be shared, and the subsequent failed attempt.

"Ok, what do you want to know?" questioned Mr Unknown. Ichigo looked at him with some scepticism, but realised that if he wanted answers, it would be better to just play along and not lose his cool.

"Firstly, who are you guys? And what have you brought me here to do?" the impatient boy asked with some heat.

"My name is Uryu, and this _charming_ fellow next to me is Will. And just a word of warning, he is the best person I have ever met at sneaking around. But he says that it comes naturally to him." Glasses intoned before Will could respond to the question, not that he had been inclined to in the first place. However, the second question was right up his alley.

"We have brought you here to train just as we are doing. I have been training here for just under five years, Uryu barely two months. We are going to teach you how to control your powers and how to use them in combat." Will said as if he didn't have a care in the world.

"Ok… but what would we need to use our 'abilities' for in 'combat'? And what are these supposed abilities anyway? How do I know you aren't just making this up as you go?" Ichigo all but shouted at the two boys next to him. They looked at each other and knew that the exact same thought was running through their minds, '_this guy is exactly like us, he doesn't trust easily and is extremely protective_'. With that thought running through their heads, one of them knew they would admit that they were similar to Ichigo, and one would refuse to believe it and deny that he had anything even slightly in common with the orange haired Quincy.

"If you get out of bed, you will be shown what we are trying to explain to you." Uryu said with no small amount of annoyance. Realising that he was about to find out some very crucial information, Ichigo all but flew out of his bed, seconds later thanking whatever god was out there that he was still clothed. Walking with the other two towards what looked like a huge skate park. Huge as in five hundred metres by five hundred metres square. The boys walked towards a small, three story building in the middle of the park. Reaching it, Ichigo followed behind the two other boys as they ascended the staircase.

Reaching the top, Will signalled for Ichigo to stand at the northern wall of the building. Wordlessly, Ichigo nodded and did as he had been told, walking there, not noticing that will had raised his left arm and formed a dark grey energy bow that had a dark green colour around the edge. Firing a brown arrow just to the left of Ichigo's head, he was glad to see that the Strawberry had an extremely quick reaction time, even for a Quincy. Snapping around to face Will, Ichigo raised his own left arm, forming his black and blue bow, snapping off an arrow with incredible speed. Will could have sworn that the boy had his eyes closed when he fired his arrow, not even aiming where he fired it. A couple of seconds after Ichigo fired his arrow, his eyes flew open, blue flames rising from his eyes, iris light blue instead of chocolate brown. Shaking his head, the Strawberry dispersed his bow and his eyes returned to their natural colour.

"Why did you fire an arrow at me Will? And how did I go from walking away from you to looking directly at you?" the puzzled boy asked his new friend, slightly annoyed, slightly worried and fairly bored. Will looked at him, wondering if Ichigo was just playing dumb or he really didn't know what he had just done. Then Will remembered that Ichigo's eyes had been closed, and when they had opened, they had been on fire and blue not brown. Wondering what had happened, Will walked towards Ichigo, making the other boy back away with caution. Still trying to figure out how Ichigo had manifested his bow without any training for a second time and not pass out from the strain of the power coursing through his body as he fired his immense arrow towards Will.

"Do you remember what you just did? Because if you do, I need you to tell me." Will stated with a small amount of awe in his voice. Ichigo shook his head, making Will curious as to how the orange haired boy had fired the arrow. Especially with the force he had used.

"Well, it appears out fellow Quincy is further along than we thought, it seems that he can already react instantaneously to life threatening situations. And that is an essential skill for a Quincy to have if he wishes to survive in our line of work." Uryu commented from out of the shadows. He walked over to Ichigo, an appraising look on his face as he circled the Strawberry. Ichigo gave Uryu a puzzled look, but let it go when Will signalled that it was all about to be explained. Uryu stopped circling and gestured for Ichigo to stand beside him.

"Ichigo, do everything Uryu does exactly the way that he does it." Will told the orange-haired boy. Ichigo nodded, raising his left arm, which he now realised had a fine black chain with a black cross with a beep blue circle around the middle. Ichigo thought that he had seen that type of cross before, but didn't dwell on it, instead raising his right hand to meet his left, slowly drawing it back, all the while focusing on forming is bow and the arrow to go with it. He realised that Uryu hadn't moved. His bow dispersed into the air and gave a confused look to the other two, who were standing there smiling at him.

"What's with the smiles? Am I some kind of freak?" Ichigo all but screamed at the two. As one Will and Uryu shook their heads. They walked towards the other boy, who they could see was almost panicking. Uryu gave Ichigo a sympathetic look, while Will embraced the other boy. After about five minutes, they sat, talking about what the three of them were, and Ichigo finally began to feel that he had other friends apart from Tatsuki.

The next day, Ichigo and the two other boys began training in earnest…

_**A/N: so, the second chapter is complete… finally. It would've been out sooner if a certain someone *cough cough* GIRLFRIEND *cough cough* hadn't stopped me from writing this in class. Also, this story could take even longer to complete now that I may have a part-time job, and also the fact that I am trying to help a few of my friends through depression. Unfortunately one of them attempted to commit suicide a few days ago. Anyway, I feel like I haven't don't the chapter to the best it could be, but I find it difficult to work with a young Ichigo. In the next chapter it's gonna be after a time-skip, so I can give Ichigo a little bit more action, but he's gonna be about 12-13, so it still has to me a little bit nice, not complete blood and guts like it will be in the future. I got the idea for this story by reading a similar story written by the author 'Someone Else Took My Name'. Go check out his story, 'Quincy's Pride', and don't hate me for writing a similar story. Anyway, this is it for now I guess, go drink a coffee and I'm gonna play Assassin's Creed, Black Ops 2 and GTA 5. If you play PlayStation and want to add me, send me a PM. On a final note, I am still looking for someone to beta this story. Thanks.**_


End file.
